


That was a workout... [Done]

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: SmutShots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Hot shower workout...





	That was a workout... [Done]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.

Magnus was running the track inside the gym. He ran about five laps and pulled off to the side to get some water. That's when Magnus noticed a tall, dark-haired guy. He was shirtless, and Magnus could see he had a hairy chest. And that was one of Magnus' turn on's. The other were muscles, tallness, and hotness. And that guy had all and some. He took his water and sat down to watch this guy do his thing. He was lifting weights. Then he started to run the track a few times. On his seconding round, the guy noticed Magnus watching him. He started looking at him. When he passed Magnus, he turned around and was running backward looking at Magnus smiling. Magnus smiled back at him. The guy turned back around and stopped at the weight section again. He started to talk to some blonde guy. So Magnus got up and headed to the showers. The guy was watching him.

"Hey, Jace I'm going to hit the showers."  
"Okay, I think, I'm going to stay a little longer, Alec."  
"Okay, see you later then."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye."

Alec headed in the direction of the guy he was checking out did. When Alec made it to the shower room, he heard the shower running. He hoped it was the guy, and no one else. Alec took off his shorts and grabbed a towel. He walked into the shower area, and the guy was washing his body. Alec cleared his throat and leaned against the wall. The guy turned and looked at him.

"Can I help you with something?" Magnus asked.  
Alec moved over to Magnus and looked deep into his eyes, "You can let me fuck you."  
"Excuse me? Don't you have a boyfriend for that?"  
"What?"Alec laughed.  
"The guy you were talking to in the gym."  
"Oh, that's my brother."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah."

Magnus looked at Alec and smiled.

"So?"Alec asked.  
"So, what?" Magnus said teasingly.  
"Are you going to let me fuck your brains out or not?"  
"Who's stopping you?"

Alec smiled down to Magnus and licked his lips. Magnus parted his lips some. Alec leaned over and licked Magnus' top lip. So he would open more and let him in. They started kissing hot and heavy, steaming the shower up even more. Alec picked up Magnus, and Magnus locked his legs around Alec's waist. Alec slammed Magnus up against the shower wall and slammed into Magnus hard and fast. He kept thrusting into Magnus hitting the right spot that made Magnus moan out in ecstasy. It made Alec go even deeper into Magnus. Making Magnus a bundle of nerves, which made his body feel like he was going to explode any minute. When Alec released himself into Magnus Alec laid his forehead on Magnus' chest to rest some. Then he pulled out, and let Magnus down. 

Alec looked down, "Oh, someone isn't done yet." Then Alec went to his knees.

Alec took Magnus' dick into his mouth. He pulled on Magnus' hips. Magnus got the hint and started to thrust into Alec's hot, wet mouth. Magnus put his hand in Alec's hair and balled it up. Pulling it when he pushed into Alec's mouth after a few Magnus moaned out with relief and released himself. Magnus went to pull out before he did, Alec stopped him, and swallow all that he could of Magnus' cum. Then he let Magnus slow slip out of his mouth. Magnus looked at Alec. Alec licked his lips then moved under the shower and washed his body. He put his towel around himself and left. Magnus just watched all of this happening without saying a word. He did the same and headed to his locker to get dressed. Alec walked up behind him. He put his hands on Magnus' hips, and whisper into Magnus' ear.

"Until next time, " Then Alec kissed Magnus on his neck and left.  
"Next time?"

BVFK: BVFF

So, what do you think of this chapter? Please leave a comment below. Thanks!!! #workoutSS

**Author's Note:**

> You can keep up with me here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
> https://www.instagram.com/bvfanfic/  
> https://www.instagram.com/bluevelvet_36/


End file.
